


Pass the Torch

by Clericish



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, quincy!karin, sibling-like bond, teacher!uryuu, the other kurosakis are mentioned in passing, uryuu becomes part of the kurosaki family and it's a wonderful thing for all involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clericish/pseuds/Clericish
Summary: She remembers being much younger, her instructor handing her the sterling silver metal that would become her cross.  The feeling of being able to make something appear in her hand one moment and disappear the next was unbelievable at first, but considering she was a Kurosaki, she had seen much stranger.
Kudos: 6





	Pass the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the quincy!Karin au and went into a fugue state, when I awoke I had written this.

“Try again. Deep breaths.”   
  
Karin groaned in annoyance but repositioned herself, moving into the archery stance her instructor had taught her. Feet aligned with shoulders. Straight legs, shoulders back. They had been practicing on this target for the better part of an hour now and she still wasn’t able to aim properly, destroying the tree trunks and bushes in the wake of her projectiles. Seven hundred feet shouldn’t be this difficult, considering the years of practice under her belt. Feeling the hum of spiritual energy rushing through her veins, she focused it all into her fingertips and summoned her bow; a radiant white longbow, reaching just below her knees and just above the very top of her head. She remembers being much younger, her instructor handing her the sterling silver metal that would become her cross. The feeling of being able to make something appear in her hand one moment and disappear the next was unbelievable at first, but considering she was a Kurosaki, she had seen much stranger.   
  
“Keep your shoulders back. Straighten your back, and--” her instructor gave a gentle tap to her elbow prompting her to raise it level with her shoulder, “Keep your arm up. You can’t aim properly without a level scope.” She began to pull the bow back, feeling the reishi sizzle in her fingertips as she summoned an arrow notched perfectly in the glowing string of the bow. “Now, deep breath in.”   
  
Karin did as she was told and breathed in, steadying the now-exercised muscles of her arms as she pulled her bowstring back taut.   
  
“Look down the barrel. Feel the reishi in your blood. Quincies are made for this, you know.”   
  
Karin held her breath, closed an eye so she could focus on her view down the length of the arrow.  _ She was made for this. _   
  
“Let go.”   
  
Karin did as she was told immediately, releasing her arrow and sending it flying through the air, zipping through the forest scenery in a blur, like a shooting star. Karin revelled in the feeling of letting an arrow loose, hearing the  _ whoosh _ as it tore through the air. It reminded her of the vague memories she had of her mother, of the murmurs she would whisper in her ear before settling her down for bed. Was her mother able to do this, too? Would she be proud to see her daughter could do the same?    
  
The arrow hit its mark, striking directly in the center of the meticulously established target. It was singed around the edge of the wood where the arrow had gone through, as though shot by a laser.   
  
“Got it!” Karin grinned, turning proudly to face her instructor, who gave a little smile of his own.

“Well done. That’s not an easy shot, you know.” The dark haired man put a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun, looking distantly at the far-off target. “It’s very impressive.”

Karin couldn’t help but bask in the smile he gave-- they were few and far-between, after all-- and gave a none-too-gentle elbow to his ribs. “Thanks, Teach.”

He frowned at that. “Don’t call me ‘Teach.’”   
  
Karin rolled her eyes overdramatically. “Thanks,  _ Ishida. _ ”   
  


Uryuu couldn’t stop the fond feeling in his chest; she was so much like her brother it was uncanny. “Of course, Karin.”

Karin let her bow fizzle away, the reishi dispersing back into the atmosphere where it had come from. She missed the warmth of the bow in her hand, but there was always tomorrow. For now…   
  
“Dinner should be ready soon. You gonna eat with us tonight?”

Uryuu was silent for a moment, as if thinking it through; of course, he had no plans, this Karin knew. The man slung his bag over his shoulder and began to walk toward the edge of the clearing they used to train. It was the same Uryuu had used half a decade ago, when he had been practicing the same things he had taught Karin. She had proven to be a very quick learner; just as strong-willed and hotheaded as her brother was. That’s how he knew she would succeed, even though she had begun her Quincy training so late. Uryuu wasn’t one to underestimate a Kurosaki.   
  
“I suppose I could join, if Yuzu doesn’t mind.”

“You know she doesn’t,” Karin joked, striding over to meet pace with him as the two made their way back toward the Kurosaki residence, “Ichigo’s supposed to be home tonight, too. Home for the weekend from University, I think.”

Uryuu hadn’t seen him in the past few months, could only imagine what he’ll have to say when he finds out a place has been set for Uryuu at the table every night since he last visited. Isshin had insisted that they do it so he “knows he’s always welcome” at their home. He had been training Karin for the better part of three years now and in that time he had grown strangely close with one of his closest friends’ father; he had a hell of a lot more fatherly energy than his own father ever had, and Isshin knew that, too.

It was nice to be thought of that way. To be thought of as a son, as a brother.

To be given a place at a family dinner table.   
  
“Well, then I guess we shouldn’t drag our feet. There’s still time to do  _ Hirenkyaku _ exercises.”   
  
Karin sighed; she  _ hated  _ stamina practice.   
  
“Okay. You’re on, old man.”

Uryuu gave an annoyed groan just as Karin disappeared in front of his eyes, reappeared a hundred feet away.    
  
“I’m not that old!”   
  
Karin gave a toothy grin in response. “Come on!”   
  
Uryuu couldn’t help but smile, feeling the way the reishi smoldered to life in his limbs, all-encompassing and warm like a winter coat. Was this how the Quincies lived, once? Their powers novelty, a casual way to play games and give chase? Did it spark joy in them, too?   
  


“You’re on, Kurosaki.”


End file.
